BFF vs el chico de mis sueños?
by mellitacullen
Summary: Jasper y Bella son los mejores amigos pero, la distraída no se da cuenta que el esta enamorado de ella hasta que pone los ojos en Edward Cullen el chico de sus sueños o de ¿sus pesadillas ? Ella tendrá que escuchar su corazón
1. Chapter 1

Hola es mi primer hitoria asi que desenme suerte

_**Los personajes son de S. MEYER ,los amo y creo mi propia historia. **_

CAP 1 :LO CONOCÍ

"no ,otra vez no"soy yo lamentandome otra vez, mis gafas se cayeron y se han partido a la mitad. Voy a llegar tarde otra vez a la clase de biologia y como estoy mas ciega que un topo sin mis gafas. Tengo de contacto pero no me gustan mucho.

"Bella , por aqui " grita mi mejor amigo Jasper ,Rubio de ojos azules profundos como el mar ,que haría yo sin él, ahora mismo saca la cinta adhesiva de su mochila y pega mis gafas "ya esta Bella no te preocupes el profesor Banner se reportó enfermo tenemos clase libre"el me sonríe como siempre y nos sentamos en las gradas del gimnasio mientras trato de arreglar el nido que tengo en el pelo.

"Y la rubia de hielo"asi llamo a su hermana Rosalie,ella me odia cree que quiero con su hermanito ,pero Jazz y yo solo somos amigos."debe de estar amargandole la vida a alguien mas, no lo se porque es tan mala contigo"

"Vamos Jazz si lo sabes"el solo agacha su cabeza y se sonroja no se como lo hace es tan tímido.

Somos amigos desde los 8 años, cuando sus padres de mudaron a la misma calle donde vivo y al instante Rose y yo somos me habia caído de un árbol tatrando de alcanzar una manzana y Jazz como todo un Caballero me levanto, bajo la manzana para mí y la partimos y asi comenzó nuestra amistad, ella creyó que le estaba robando a su hermano ademas que en mi caida habia aterrizado en su Barbie.

"Ahi que salir al patio Jazz aqui esta helando aprovechemos el poco sol"lo tomo de la mano y salimos del gimnasio, yo de que hacer eso solo incrementa los rumores de que estamos saliendo, pero el es mi mejor amigo en el mundo y nadie me entiende como el.

"Tierra llamando a Bella ,hola "no soy consciente de que me habla hasta que cruza su mano delante de mis ojos"que miras, hasta pensé que me habías olvidado "sonríe divertido y yo solo señalo al chico de ojos verdes y cabellos cobrizos parado junto al Volvo plateado ,que esta estacionado a la derecha del Mini Cooper rojo que me regalo Charlie en mi cumpleaños.

Suena la campaña y todos entramos a clases, me dirijo a la clase ingles y me despido de Jazz que me escolto como todo un Caballero yo pierdo el aliento y se me acelera el corazón al ver un par de Esmeraldas viendome desde el pupitre que soy consiente que ignoro a mi mejor amigo que se aleja con una mirada triste.

"Soy Edward Cullen"dice como canto de angel y yo me muero me esta hablando a mi"Isabella Swan mucho gusto"atino a decir antes de sentarme para no caer y en ese momento lo se.

ESTOY ENAMORADA DE EDWARD CULLEN

¿consejos?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer yo solo me divierto creando mi propia historia. **_

CAP2:**en las nubes? **

Tan pronto como lo saludo todos mis defectos se hacen presencia, mis gafas se pasta unidas con cinta, mi ropa de niño olgada y sin forma y mi falta de feminidad, vaya ni brillo labial uso como me puede pasar esto a mi.

El me cuenta de donde viene y que su papá que es doctor fue transferido y el es la razón de que lo tenga a mi lado ,bendito doctor materias y compartimos la mayoria.

"Dime que haces para divertirte Isabella"odio ser tan patosa y sin vida de que aquí en Forks no hay cosas que hacer, asi que no se que decirle y muerdo mi labio "la verdad aqui no hay nada bueno que hacer, claro esta La Push o salir a Port Angeles "no se que mas decir y caminamos hasta la siguiente clase .Todos me miran rara .Lauren y Jessica se acercan a presentarse y prácticamente me ignoran.

"Hola soy Jessica y ella es Lauren ,de que hablan"dicen mirándome por primera vez con una mueca de burla. Se lo que hacen, intentan hacer lo mismo que con Jasper, alejarme y burlarse de mi, lo bueno fue que Jazz ni las miro.

"Isabella me estaba platicando sobre La Push, aunque no se que es"estoy apuntó de contestarle cuando la voz nasal de Lauren me interrumpe"es ens playa cerca de la reservacion deberías ir con nosotras este viernes Tyler hará una fiesta ahi o con Mike que hará una fiesta el sábado"

"Claro, me encantaría "lo escucho contestar y siento que ya perdí "Isabella ¿quisieras venir conmigo?"y yo me siento morir, es el chico mas hermoso que he visto me esta invitando a y Lauren me miran con odio y si pudieran ya me habrían enterrado viva.

"Si seria un gusto"contesto dándole una sonrisa .Siento que toman mi mano y cuando volteó veo a Jazz "hola cariño, te llevo a tu salón"sonríe y me jala. Me suelto de su mano rápidamente y me mira desconcertado "claro Jazz"le miro y sonrio no quiero que se sienta mal"Edward vamos, este es Jasper,Jazz el es Edward ,acaba de ntegrarse y tenemos varias clases juntos"los presento ,mi mejor amigo solo mueve su cabeza ascintiendo y yo me pregunto por que, por lo regular es mas educado.

Para cuando me animo apreguntarle ya llegamos a la clase y Edward entra y yo me quedo un momento con Jazz"¿que te susede Jazz?estas raro fue la pesada de Vanessa otra vez, esa chica no entiende"el salió un par de meses con ella y apesar de que era linda y me daba gusto que estuviera con mi amigo nunca funcionó y él no me quiso decir porque. "No es eso Bells ,es ese chico no me agrada me da mala espina solo,cuidate si cariño"lo ultimo sale como un suspiro ,le doy mi mejor sonrisa y entro al salón, cuando ya me voy a sentar Jazz se asoma y me recuerda la noche de películas como cada mié solo asiento y me giro para sentarme con Edward.

La clase anterior no parabamos de clarlar pero esta vez él esta muy callado y no se que le pasa, casi pierdo la esperanza de que el me hable, pues la clase ya casi termino ,lo miro por ultima vez y me giro"puedo hablar contigo un momento Isabella "y de mi pecho sale un suspiro de alivio, "claro que necesitas Edward"me toma del brazo casi con violecia,me pega a su pecho y me Beso

Y que Beso ,dejo de respirar y mi cabeza de da vueltas nadie me habia besado asi, ni Jake ,mi primer novio a los 12 pero éramos unos niños ,eso no podía contar . Mi primer beso de verdad era este.

"Me moria de ganas de hacer esto, no tienes una jodida idea Isabella ¿quisieras ser mi novia?"me dice y yo solo nuevo mi cabeza afirmativamente une besa otra vez,y cuando nos separamos dice contra mis labios"Mia",esto es un sueño.

Y esa palabra queda en mi mente"MIA " "MIA " "MIA " y yo solo pienso si "TUYA"


	3. Chapter 3

_los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo me divierto creando mi historia._

_ Cap 3:Películas y explicaciones _

No se que pensar en solo unas cuantas horas soy la novia del chico mas guapo de la escuela, sigo flotando en una nube cuando llego a casa y me apresuro a terminar los deberes. Preparó la cena para Charlie,se que va a llegar hambriento. Tambien preparo un gran bote de palomitas para disfrutar la peli que va a traer Jasper. Muero de ganas de contarle todo.

Empiezo a soñar despierta con la maravillosa mañana de hoy " de verdad Edward esto me parece un sueño"le digo mirando sus ojos verdes donde me pierdo un instante ,no se que mas decir que el que se fije en mi con mi aspecto y en tan poco tiempo, apesar de que Jessica y las brujas no paren de perseguirlo es un sueño. Nunca he tenido el autoestima muy alto ,pero con esto estoy en las nubes.

"Nada me haría mas feliz que fueras Mia ,Isabella y que todos lo sepan"me da una sonrisa torcida y mi cabeza resuena esa palabrita Mia, cuando el la pronuncia una corriente extraña me atraviesa.

Tocan la puerta y yo despierto de mis recuerdos.

"Hola cariño, hoy toca una de accion"me muestra la película y se sienta en el sofa, le sonrio como no hacerlo es Jazz ,volteó a cerrar la puerta y me parece haber visto un Volvo saliendo de la calle. "Espero que no tenga demasiada sangre Jazz ,no querras que saque el almuerzo ,o sí "reímos juntos y vemos la película.

Charlie llega cerca de las 8 y yo salgo al porche a despedir a Jazz "estoy muy feliz ,tengo algo que decirte "me mira y sonrie "yo tambien cariño ,tu primero"los ojos le brillan ,debe ser algo fabuloso pero no aguanto las ganas de hablar y lo suelto sin mas "¡Edward me pidió ser su novia y yo acepte, estoy tan feliz es como un sueño !"lo miro y espero que me diga algo .Sus ojos de nublan y sonríe pero sus ojos no lo hacen con el"es enserio Bella, estas segura que no soñabas"y lo dice de verdad no bromea.

"Crees que no se fijaria en mi, que ningun chico me vería él lo hizo y para que no creas que miento puedes preguntar ,Tyler nos vio estaba en el salón y para mañana todos lo sabran me tomo de la mano y me dio mi lugar delante de Jessica y su séquito "no quiero pelear ,pero porque me dijo esas cosas.

"No es eso Bells pero ya sabes como son esos chicos ,no quiero que te haga daño, ve con pies de plomo. Ok"y me abraza , no se como pero estoy llorando Jazz es mi mejor amigo no quería pelear con el.

"Esta bien Jazzy pero no digas esas cosas estoy feliz y deberías estarlo por mi -me limpio las lagrimas y le sonrio -que cosa tan importante me ibas a decir"se debate en decirme o no lo veo en sus ojos ,asi que le ayudó"es una chica, verdad quien es"

"Lo es, me gusta una y estoy muy feliz ,veré que pasa y luego te cuento"de nuevo esa sonrisa extraña en él ,pero estoy tan feliz que no le pregunto mas.

Nos abrazamos y el de va a su casa, yo me y una ducha ,no sin antes recoger la Sala y la cocina "Buenas noches papá ","que descanses Bells "y me acuesto a soñar.

Y es la primera vez que sueño con Edward Cullen, ojos verdes y labios suaves.

_Hola que tal los invito a dejar sSugerencias opiniones y mas. _

_El próximo Cap sera por Jazz y veremos al chico tierno que me encanta y espero a ustedes tambien .Hasta la próxima Actu_


	4. Chapter 4

BFF VS. EL CHICO DE MIS SUEÑOS?

Como siempre los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo los adoro y me encanta crear mi propia historia.

Cap. 4 Expectativas

Jazz POV

"Hoy es el dia en que le dire a Bella lo que siento por ella "debo de estar volviendome loco hablando con mi reflejo en el espejo. Salgo a toda prisa rumbo a la escuela, necesito verla.

No se exactamente desde cuando la amo pero asi es me enamore de mi mejor amiga, lo se es cliché pero no lo puedo cambiar. Desde que sus ojos color chocolate se posaron en los míos supe que ella seria importante, claro tenia 8 años pero siempre e podido juzgar a la gente sin equivocarme, la trate como mis padres me educaron ,nos hicimos cercanos y me convertí en su confidente ,complice, amigo y espero novio.

Llegue a la escuela y no la veo siempre llega tarde es tan despistada . No la veo las primeras horas pero la encuentro para empezar el 3er periodo, se le han vuelto a romper las gafas es tan tierna yo solo quiero cuidarla ,trae una maraña de pelo y nos sentamos en las gradas ya le he pegado sus gafas y esta tratando de peinarse.

El profesor esta enfermo asi que como tenemos hora libre platicamos me pregunta por Rose y me hace un comentario que me hace sonrojar si supiera lo que pienso **si Bells robame**no me atrevo a decirlo en voz valor y despues de ir a tomar el sol como quiere pienso en confesar lo que siento pero justo cuando voy a hablar lo miro¿que miras,pensé que me habías olvidado ? Me tiene tomado de la mano y apesar de los rumores no podria estar mas feliz ,esperaba que esos mismos rumores se hicieran realidad y pronto.

Me mira algo distraída y la veo mirando hacia su auto pero me doy cuenta que mira al chico que esta junto al Volvo, algo me da un mal presentimiento y la llevo a clase me despido de ella no sin antes recordarle la tarde de película en su casa.

Como siempre espero escoltarla a su próxima clase no puedo esperar a hacerlo como su novio ,tomarla de la cintura y besarla en el camino como tantas parejas. Tomo su mano y ella la retira rápidamente no se porque lo hace pero me da una de esas sonrisas que derriten mi corazón, lo de soy muy cursi pero asi debe de ser el amor no?

Me presenta al chico nuevo, no me agrada algo de el no cuadra solo muevo mi cabeza hacía el perdido en mis pensamientos no lo quiero cerca de Isabella. La llevo a clase algo incómodo por que el viene al parecer lo veremos muy seguido

Despues de la película le dire lo que pienso y si ella me acepta, hablaré con el Jefe Swan para pedirle su permiso, no es que sea muy anticuado pero asi me educaron.

Llega la tarde y la película con Bells, salimos al porche y se lo voy a decir ella,quiere hablar y la dejo, primero las damas no? Y al instante mi corazón cae en pedazos. Es que no se da cuenta que es muy rápido y raro que un chico como el de fije en ella, es dulce, tierna, inteligente y una gran amiga, además de hermosa pero conocerla lleva tiempo y el en unas horas le pidió der novios no lo entiendo y de mi boca salen ideas mal expresadas con un poco de dolor y que solo la hacen sentir mal.

No mi Bells, no la quiero ver llorar y por lo menos no por mi causa. Me disculpo y trato de suavisar todo solo me queda en esperar pacientemente que el no la haga sufrir . Miento y me invento una chica, solo le pido cuidarse e ir con calma.

No se como llego a mi casa entro a mi recámara y me permito recordar como era en la mañana yo inmensamente feliz pensando que hoy seria el dia . Mis ojos de humedecen y solo pienso que este dolor esta matando y me siento caer en un abismo sin luz no pude ser sincero con ella y decirle que la amo.

Me acerco a la ventana "VUELVE BELLA VUELVE A MI "y mis palabras se las lleva el viento.

Bueno vemos poquito lo que sufre Jasper espero comentarios es mi primer fic asi que comenten, opinen que les parece:D


	5. Chapter 5

**"BFF vs. El chico de mis sueños?**

**"Los personajes son Stephanie Meyer yo solo disfruto de Jasper y de los demas para crear esta historia.** **"**

**Cap. 5:Demasiado rápido**

Esta mañana me siento maravillosa .Edward no abandono mis los durante la noche ,Jasper lo sabe y seguimos siendo amigos . Me voy a esforzar por left;que se lleven bien y por conocer a su chica.

Me visto con una sonrisa que no me abandona ,hasta me animé a ponerme la ropa que jamas me pondría un pantalón ajustado a la cadera con una blusa entallada y escote en V y una chamarra de cuero azul,para no tentar mi suerte me calzo mis convers negras, un poco de rimel y hasta brillo en mis labios. 

En la escuela veo el auto de Edward pero no lo veo a el ,crei que me esperaría pero no se nada de relaciones.  
>''Hola ,cariño como te va'' es Jazz y como siempre me toma de la mano para llevarme a clase<br>'Estoy muy bien Jazz, vamos a clase''estoy ansiosa de verlo . Llegamos al salón y alli está él en nuestra mesa, me volteó le doy un beso a Jazz ''nos vemos en el almuerzo''  
>Corro a su lado lo voy a besar y se aparta no se que pasa, me ignora y toda la clase apenas y me mira ,me hago chiquita me siento impotente no se que hacer todo es nuevo para mi.<p>

Tal vez si fue un sueño, estoy apuntó de llorar cuando suena el cambio de hora y salgo corriendo al estacionamiento ¿que voy hacer ?necesito a Jazz ni amigo soy tan patética.

"¿Que pretendes saliendo así Isabella?"es él su voz no lo sentí acercarse ,me limpio el rostro y volteó a mirarlo. 

"Eres tu el que ha estado ignorandome todo la clase no se lo que te pasany no lo soporto"no se de donde salió todo eso jamas habia reaccionado asi, me arrepiento y bajo la cabeza con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas  
>Solo siento como tiran de mi brazo y me duele, duele tanto que resbalan mas lágrimas"¿Como quieres que me sienta Isabella?Voy a ver a mi novia y me encuentro con que un hombre entra a tu casa sin tu padre presente. " <p>

Asi que el de ayer si fue su volvo. Me siento tan tonta por reclamarle y una vez me doy cuenta lo poco que soy y como el solo se preocupa por mí.  
>"Ese fue Jasper y solo vimos una película"le digo la verdad siempre es mejor ¿o no ? "Pues no se como son las cosas con ustedes pero no es correcto que estes a solas con él"de verdad le importó! Y se preocupa por mí.<p>

"Yo solo quería hablarle de nosotros,Jazz y yo siempre nos decimos todo ,el cuida de mí "  
>"Pues yo voy a cuidar de ti, ya no lo necesitas mas y no quiero que te siga rondando. Vamos a clase ya es tarde"caminamos al salón cuando me jala del brazo y me besa rudo me muerde los labios ,no se que hacer jamas me a besado asi supongo que es normal.<br>Tendré que hablar con Jasper para que sepa que pasare mas tiempo con Edward, estoy tan feliz todo esta bien entre nosotros toma mi mano y entramos a clase. 

Ya en la cafetería como siempre busco a mi amigo pero no lo veo por ningun lado no se donde estará. No me a tiempo por que mi novio me esta esperando, llego a su lado y me jala de cintura para que me siente con el ,todos me miran y yo solo enfoque ojos para el. 

"Isabella tenemos que hablar"me va a dejar mis inseguridades se haberme paso y solo puedo decirle que no me deje que J ablare con Jazz y que haré lo que diga" Mira yo te escogi como novia por que eres dulce ,inocente y no vienes como todas las otras ofreciendose, no me gusta que te pintes como payaso y mucho menos que vistas gustas como eres "yo solo puedo agradecer que me quiera como soy.  
>"Haré lo que me digas para que estemos bien, yo tambien quiero estar contigo"<p>

Como veran las inseguridades de Bella aparecen y son tantas que ni siquiera de da cuenta de como es Edward. En el próximo Cap. Veremos un poquito de por que es asi Edward. 


End file.
